Together, Now and Forever
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Edmund Pevensie was always a strange sort. We had been friends so many years before... before he started school. Then everything changed. He changed.' The Last Battle based! One-shot!


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: This little one-shot has been bugging me all week! So I wrote it down and it turned out ok so I decided to put it up! Please review! Also, it's based of The Last Battle, so it's a bit AU, concidering Lucy's with Peter and Edmund and not on the train. Hope that clarifys things a bit. **

_Together, Now and Forever_

* * *

Edmund Pevensie was always a strange sort. We had been friends so many years before... before he started school. Then everything changed. He changed. I never truely saw him again, and how much I wish I had. He's now a grown man, and as I see him standing beside his brother, who has grown handsomely as well, it brings back some wonderful times.

Hiding in the trees, waiting for our parents to find us. Playing strange little pranks on Peter and Susan. Sneaking Lucy away with us when she fell and scrubbed her knee, hoping to make her feel better. I haven't seen him since he said he didn't want to be friends with a girl and had pushed me onto the nice hard concrete. I had skinned my arm, but as he had walked away the pain of loosing my best friend was so much worse.

Yet now, here he is, smiling at his brother, that familiar mischeivous twinkle still in his eyes. But theres something else... something I can't place.

I suddenly feel someone bump into me, and turn around to apologize when I find that it's a girl a few years younger than I with golden hair and dark brown eyes already apologizing.

"Lucy?" I ask, a smile widening across my face.

"Bailey?" she asked, a smile also on her face, though it had already been there.

"My goodness, look at you." I exclaimed, spinning her around.

"Look at you. I'm not the only one who grew up!" she laughed.

I laughed but immediately stopped as Peter and Edmund stepped toward us. "Hey, Lu. Who's your friend?" Edmund asked, smiling at Lucy.

"Oh, Edmund! It's..."

"Bailey?" her statement was cut off by Edmund's abrupt hault when he looked at me.

"Hullo, Edmund." I said, a tad uncomfortably. A second later I found myself in a tight embrace. "Ed, I can't breathe!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. How have you been?! Where have you been?!" he said.

And for a moment I saw the little boy I had grown up with, bouncing up and down like he was about to wet his pants, but then it was gone.

"I've been ok. My dad was drafted for the war, so I've been living with an aunt and uncle for the past few years. But I turned 18 not too long ago, so I'm free to do what I want." I said.

"Your dad, is he ok?"

I looked down. "He... didn't make it." I saw his face drop, and I heard Lucy's gasp. Peter was shaking his head in sympathy. "But enough about me. How have you been?" I asked, sounding more cheerful.

"I've been great. And I had this little one to keep me in line." he smiled, pulling Lucy into a hug.

"I am not little." she protested.

"But you used to be." he said.

"Then so were you!" she said. Peter rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Hello, Peter. How have you been?" I asked.

"Good. I started university not too long ago." he said.

"Congratulations." I said.

"Thank you." he said.

I looked back at Edmund who was currently grinning at me. "Yes?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just haven't seen you in a while." he said.

_It's his own fault _a voice in the back of my head said, but I told it to shut up.

"We'll just leave you two alone. Come on, Lulu." Peter said, pulling Lucy away.

I rolled my eyes. "I see he hasn't changed." I said.

"Nope. He still thinks we would make a cute couple." he said.

"Dating you? Ugh. That's like dating my brother." I said.

"Yeah, and dating you would be like dating Lucy."

"Sick and wrong." we said at the same time.

We walked over to the bench and sat down, waiting for the train. "So, what are you doing here? This is an unusual stop." I said.

"Well... it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

"No, I mean it's a really long, and really unbelieveable story."

"I've got time, and I've always kept my mind open to any possibilities. So if you told me you were... king of some faraway land, I'd ask you to take me there as soon as you could."

"If only I could." he said seriously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I can trust you right? Because this is a huge secret... but you deserve to know."

"Of course you can trust me. I'd never reveal any of our secrets. I still haven't told anybody about the time you accidentally got your tongue stuck to that popcicle."

"You remember that?" he blushed.

"Of course I remember it. Who was the one who poured water over it to get it unstuck?"

"You"

"Exactly. Now go on, tell away. I won't tell. I swear."

"Ok... well, it all started about 7 years ago when we were sent away for the evacuation...."

* * *

By the time he finished the story my mouth was wide open and I was staring at him as if he were the greatest thing I had ever seen.

"Well, do you believe me?" he asked.

"Believe you?! Dear God, Ed, I want to go there!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"You and me both." he said.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I have my siblings, my memories, and now you, and that's enough until I make to Aslan's Country someday."

I smiled and jumped when a sudden screech echoed throughout the train station. The train was coming around the bend, but rather quickly at that. "Um... Ed. You may get to Aslan's Country sooner than you think." I said eyes wide.

I saw Peter grab Lucy and pull her close to him, then turn with his back to the train, and a moment later Edmund did the same with me. And then I felt... nothing. Edmund was gone, but then my feet were on solid ground.

"Ok, where am I?" I said outloud.

"You are in My country." a rich voice said from behind me. I turned to see a majestic lion and was rendered speechless. The only thing I could do was bow. "Rise, Lady of Narnia." the Lion said.

My head shot up. "I'm in Narnia?" I asked.

"No. Narnia is no more. It was but a shaddowland of where you are now... The New Narnia." He said.

"Is Edmund here?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Peter?"

"Yes."

"Susan?"

"No."

"No?"

"She no longer believes."

"Oh, I see. That's what Edmund meant by they had lost Susan." The Lion nodded His head. "Will I be able to find Edmund?"

"Yes."

"Then how do I find him?"

"Go futher up and further in. Find the castle by the sea, and there you shall find him, his siblings, and so much more."

"Thank you, Aslan." I smiled, for Aslan it is.

"You are welcome, my dear child. Now go. Find your friends, find your eternity."

With those final words I turned towards the place He said, and took off at a full run, except I found I was running faster than I ever could before. Ah, the perks of being dead.

After a few moments I was at the gates of a magnificent castle, right off of the sea. Cautiously, I walked inside.

"Edmund? Lucy? Peter?" I called.

"Bailey? Is that you?" I heard Peter ask.

He sounded different. I turned the direction I heard him and smiled. "Hullo... um, King Peter." I said.

"It's Pete to you." he smiled, walking towards me.

"Alright then. Pete it is." I laughed.

"Are you calling me an 'it'?" he asked.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." I said.

"Same old Bailey." he laughed.

"Look who's talking."

"Touche."

I grinned and was suddenly hit by something. If I were on earth it would have nocked the breathe out of me.

"Your here!" Lucy exclaimed.

I laughed and hugged her back. "Yes, Lucy. Did you acctually think I could survive a trainwreck?" I asked.

"Well... no. But it's been quite a while." she said.

"It has?" I asked. Wow, talking with Aslan must have taken alot longer than I thought.

"Maybe it just seems that way." Peter shrugged.

"Probably." I said.

"Bailey?" I heard Edmund asked.

I turned to look at him, and boy did he look different! "Hi." I grinned.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." he smiled, walking forward.

"Sorry, Ed, but your stuck with me now." I teased.

"Oh what a horrid twist of fate." he joked.

"I feel the same, cause I'm stuck with you."

"Yes but you don't have to deal with the mood swings."

"Mood swings? What mood swings?"

"Those mood swings!"

"That was not a mood swing."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"It was."

"It wasn't."

"Oh, it's good to have you two back." Peter sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Sorry." we said in unison.

But, Peter, you better get used to it, because we're going to be around for a _long _time.

**

* * *

**

So, whadda ya think? Please review!


End file.
